


Casablanca

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt and Dave have a movie night.





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m very tired right now so I’m not exactly sure if this comes across or not but anyway Kurt totally made up an excuse to see Dave by purposefully not going to class the day before because the week before he’d heart Dave and a friend talking after class, Dave saying that he already had the movie so he could just watch it at home and just not go to class. So then Kurt decided to just make it an excuse to see Dave outside of class and get a sortof!date out of it. And yeah. I don’t know if that makes any sense at all but basically that’s what’s going on here. I really don’t know if that comes across or not. But anyway. Onto the story. Also the show Dave’s watching at the beginning is Forensic Files. Because I love that show and in my mind Dave is a science major. Originally posted to tumblr in 2015.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt knocked on the door, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. It wasn’t like they were the best of friends or anything. In fact Kurt wasn’t sure they’d ever really said more than ten words to each other since the semester had started a few weeks ago.

“Hang on!” Kurt heard him call from the other side of the door.

Finally the door opened, the TV on in the background with some ominous sounding voice narrating the show.

“…Hey,” said the guy, sounding about as awkward as Kurt felt.

“Hi,” replied Kurt. “You, uhm. You’re in Film Studies with me, right? With Griffin? Tuesday/Thursday at noon?”

“Yeah,” said the boy. Kurt suddenly felt like an ass for not knowing his name. D something… Dan? Derek? No, that wasn’t it. Shit.

“So I missed class yesterday. I got sick over the weekend and am just now getting over this stupid cold – a lot of TheraFlu and cough drops and sleeping, you know. And well anyway I heard you saying to your friend on the way out of class last week that you actually have the movie we started watching yesterday, and, well I was just wondering if I could maybe borrow it? I’ll give it back, I promise.”

The guy looked at him, seemingly caught off guard. “Oh. I actually wasn’t in class yesterday either. I mean I figured as long as I had it I might as well just watch it by myself and not even go to class, then, cause what’s the point, right? I was gonna watch it tonight though, if you wanted to watch it with me?” he asked cautiously, trying to gauge Kurt’s reaction.

“Really?”

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heating up a little bit. Awkward. “Yeah I mean, if you wanted to. Otherwise I could just let you have it when I’m done.”

“No, that – that sounds nice,” said Kurt.

The guy opened the door fully, letting Kurt step inside.

Kurt took a good look around the room, taking it all in. It wasn’t half bad, actually. He’d half expected there to be garbage everywhere, with empty packages of ramen noodles or dirty dishes sprawled about the floor. Instead, it was fairly clean with a Scarface poster mounted on the wall and a TV on the desk, a good amount of DVDs in the bookshelf, stacked to the many textbooks. “I like your room,” he commented as the other boy inserted the movie into the DVD player.

He turned around to face Kurt, a half smile on his face as the main menu popped up on the screen. “Thanks. Not too bad for a dorm, I’d say.”

“No, of course not. This one was my first choice, actually, when I signed up. I’m glad I got it.”

The guy paused, staring at Kurt. “You’re in this building, too?”

“Yeah,” said Kurt with a nod. “I’m two floors down. I, uh. I saw you in the elevator the other day on the way back from lunch.”

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow with a smile. “You mean other than from class?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess. I’m Dave, by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

A handshake. How formal. Kurt approved. At least this guy was a gentleman, unlike the myriad of boys Kurt had met or dated so far in the past two years at this college. It was a welcome change.

“Kurt.”

Dave smiled and cleared off his bed, grabbing the remote for the DVD player and setting it on the desk while he made the bed. “So, uh. How’d you find me anyway?”

Kurt felt his face start to flush and braced himself. If this guy knew how he’d found him he might not let Kurt stay, and then he’d have to find someone else to borrow the movie from. After all, it wasn’t as though movie rental stores really existed anymore; they’d gone extinct with the dodo birds. “Well, I… I sort of bribed the worker at the front desk? But she only gave me the room you were on, not anything else. And then had to talk your RA into letting me know which room you were.”

Dave nodded. “How much you give them?”

“Twenty dollars. Each.”

“Each? Jeez, you really are desperate,” he said with a laugh.

“Maybe a little,” Kurt acquiesced. “I’m not a stalker, I swear.”

“You know you could have just sent me a message on Facebook, right?”

Oh. “Well apparently I hadn’t thought of that.”

Dave just laughed. “D’you wanna order a pizza or something?”

“That sounds great, actually. Anything to make this less mortifying.”

Dave smiled, gesturing to the bed and starting to dial. “You sit, I’ll order. What do you usually get?”

“Extra cheese, sausage, pepperoni, and light sauce.”

“Sounds good.”

“No, you – you don’t have to-” he tried, but was interrupted by Dave speaking into the phone. Kurt sat on the bed with a sigh. Not only was this guy actually letting him watch the movie with him but he was buying him dinner, too. Kurt was positive now: this was the nicest guy he’d met in a long time. Most guys would have said no and sent him on his way when he’d asked about the movie. But somehow, this guy was different. It was a nice change. 

“Should be here in twenty,” said Dave, taking a seat on the bed next to Kurt and pressing play on the movie.

–

“How can you even say that?”

“What are you talking about?!” Kurt exclaimed in retaliation. “She should have stayed with him. That guy was an idiot, why would anyone go with him?”

Dave scoffed. “Are you seriously saying that you would have rather lived with a guy running a bar than with the resistance leader of Czechoslovakia? Seriously?”

“So maybe Rick doesn’t have much power, but who cares? I’d rather live in Casablanca than Czechoslovakia,” said Kurt with a shrug.

“But he’s a _resistance leader_. That’d be awesome. You don’t wanna be with a resistance leader?”

“Not particularly, no. I’d want to be with the one I love, not the one I settled for.” 

“Isla didn’t _settle_ for Viktor, she chose him.”

Kurt frowned at him. “Why do you even have this movie if you don’t think that Isla and Rick should have ended up together? They’re the main characters. The story _revolves around them_.”

“I bought this stupid movie like a year ago because my ex recommended it and then we broke up and then I never even got around to watching it, so when I moved in I brought it with me, thinking I might finally get around to watching it.”

“And you finally did.”

“Yup,” said Dave with a smile. 

“And what will do you do now that your big plans have finally been fulfilled?”

Dave shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to find something else to occupy my bookshelf.”

“Might I suggest something a little more current? A musical, perhaps? Maybe something along the lines of Chicago? Or Moulin Rouge?”

“I’ve seen Moulin Rouge,” said Dave. “And it’s depressing.”

“Moulin Rouge is not _depressing_,” replied Kurt, feeling slightly horrified. “It’s a beautiful-”

“Depressing,” Dave interrupted.

“-_beautiful_ – slightly tragic, sure – love story,” Kurt continued as though Dave hadn’t said a word.

“I’ll give you tragic, yeah. But definitely not beautiful. The songs were good, though, I’ll give you that. You want any more pizza?”

“Wha – _no, I do not want any more pizza_. You’re infuriating,” said Kurt with a disapproving frown. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to meet this cute guy from class who would turn out to be Prince Charming. In fact he was anything but.

“And you’re cute when you’re infuriated,” Dave said with a grin.

“I… what?”

Dave’s smile just grew. “Even cuter when you’re speechless.”

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit charming. “…Thanks,” said Kurt quietly, swallowing hard and clearing his throat. Dave wouldn’t stop staring at him, though. As much as Kurt thought he was attractive, he wasn’t sure that if he got lost in those eyes that he’d ever be able to get back out. He’d probably drown first instead. Stupid beautiful eyes. “I, uhm. I should go.”

Dave was silent for a moment, leaving Kurt to wonder what he was thinking, seeing the frown on his face. “Right.”

Kurt stood, ridding himself of any dust that might have accumulated on his pants from sitting on the floor for so long, and moved to the door. “I, just – I have an eight a.m. And it’s getting kind of late.”

Dave glanced behind Kurt at the clock mounted on the wall. “It’s nine thirty,” he said, making Kurt follow his gaze, feeling a slight blush creep up his neck. 

“Yes. Yes it is,” said Kurt, unsure of what else to say. 

“You really gotta go?”

Kurt nodded hesitatingly. “Yeah. But this, uhm. This was fun. Thanks for, you know, letting me watch it with you and everything.“

“Yeah, for sure,” Dave replied. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, it was. Even if you hated Moulin Rouge. I can forgive that, though,” he said with a smirk. 

Dave grinned. “You sure about that?” he asked, leaning forward slightly to Kurt. 

Kurt just smiled.

“D’you wanna get coffee tomorrow? After class?”

“Okay.”

“You sure? I might argue about movies some more with you. Might wanna throw your coffee at me.”

Kurt laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not that violent. More sass with my words than violent physically.”

Dave nodded with a smile. “Good to know.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly, just a momentary connection. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said and opened the door, giving Dave a grin as he slipped through and disappeared. 

_fin. _


End file.
